


朱文塔斯的金色酒滴-Chapter 1

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: “朱文塔斯的金色酒滴”象征着青春与美你也是私心里要将我于你浅薄的念想变成对你永恒的拥有——Andriy Shevchenko





	朱文塔斯的金色酒滴-Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

夜幕深沉，墙上的挂钟已然指过十一点，M大农林业与生物技术学院暖灰色大楼的0722室还亮着灯火。  
刚刚升上研究生一年级的Ricardo Leite面对散发着荧光的屏幕一脸凝重，手指在键盘上一阵翻飞后又冷然停下，他的叹息里甚至透出轻微的绝望：“我的天......又是差异不显著？Gila，我们这个月的试验怕是要以失败告终了。”  
正在实验台前使用移液枪吸取液体的Alberto Gilardino抖了一下手腕，脱手而出的玻璃试管摔至地面碎成几段，深黄色的液体透过玻璃的裂隙流淌成一个残破的扇形。似乎要赶在Ricardo Leite唇齿轻启之前认错，他迅速放下移液枪，背起双手，语气里滚过一丝颤抖：“Ricky对不起，我知道我又犯错了。不过你刚才说的最后一句话实在太戳心了，我实在没法控制我自己。”  
Ricardo Leite“啪”地一声合上电脑，他颇为郁闷地摆摆手，连声音都失去了力气：“Gila，我无意责怪你，尽管这是你第三次打坏实验仪器了。只不过这次被你摔毁的是我们费了老大劲才获得的植物提取液，你这一摔，我们怕是又要去农场采收花瓣然后从头开始了。”虽然口中絮叨不断，但Ricardo Leite还是主动弯下了身，帮助Alberto Gilardino——他自十五岁起便相识并于同年入学M大的好友兼室友清理着现场，最后还十分无奈地收下了一个来自Alberto Gilardino的黏糊糊的拥抱。

见两人头脑昏沉，又见时间接近午夜，Ricardo Leite在安抚好Alberto Gilardino后果断脱下了像白大褂一样的实验服，他注视着位于0722室东南角的单人办公间，忍不住喟出第二声叹息。  
他腾出一只手夹着电脑，另一只手从口袋里摸索出自己的校园卡，这张薄薄的卡片上印制的专业名称“植物资源开发与利用”却兀然刺疼了他的双眼，并迅速在他的脑内搅起一股巨大的漩涡，他的思绪已经无法克制地回溯至几个月前那个看似日光明媚的午后。  
“你找人改动了我的申请？！”当他眉头紧蹙、满脸阴沉地拉开父亲办公室的大门并将一连串质问和气恼甩在对方的脸上时，他的父亲，Bosco Leite，M城最大的化妆品公司的所有者，淡定得连眉头都没有动一下，他悠悠地合上手里的钢笔，从眼尾伸出的纹路却无比从容地带出笑意：“没错。我认为你继续在园林植物应用与设计领域深造对你今后的发展并无多大裨益，还不如早日转成你们学院新开设的植物资源开发与利用专业，不仅M大会大力扶持，承诺投入大笔资金和优秀师资，而且毕业后你要直接进入公司，那么事先熟悉一下与公司核心业务相关的专业也是再好不过的。”  
“如果我不主动提起，你就准备一直把我蒙在鼓里？呵，要不是我收到了面试通知，我还真不敢相信你竟有这般能耐。所以你又给学校掏了多少赞助费？还是你又主动献出了公司作为学校的实训基地？”  
“Ricardo，不要摆出这副语气跟我说话！”  
“哦？难道我应该向你那些跟我差不多年纪的小女友们学习？面对你的独断专横，假惺惺地柔言媚语，最后还要感恩戴德？对不起，我做不到！”  
Bosco Leite被自己独子的一番话呛得咳起嗽来，他扯下西装领前的金色胸针摔在桌面：“Ricardo，你怎么就不明白？我只是提前为你铺好了路，我都是为你好......”  
Ricardo Leite用一声嗤笑打断了在他听来颇为虚假的说辞，他眉目一攒，眼睛里是冰川丛生的海洋：“两天后就是面试，我知道你早就细致打点过了，一切木已成舟，我没有挽回局面的余地了。不过恕我直言，是不是当初你就像逼迫我一样去逼迫我的母亲，把她生生逼进了康复中心，然后用一根束带了结了生命？怎么了我尊敬的父亲？喘不上气来就多喝点热水、少玩点女人，请您务必记住，我跟我的母亲不一样。”  
重重的摔门声粗糙地磨砺着Bosco Leite的神经，他的偏头痛又发作了，他用力按住青筋猛跳的太阳穴，“呼哧呼哧”地喘着粗气，说不出一句话。

Ricardo Leite迫使自己从混乱不堪的回忆中抽离，他稳了稳心神，向0722室内唯一隔出的那套单人办公间走去。这间办公室属于他和Alberto Gilardino共同的导师、M大农林业与生物技术学院教授、植物资源开发与利用专业的领头人——Andriy Shevchenko。  
在Ricardo Leite的感知中，这是一位足够厉害的人物，看上去年纪轻轻却被迅速擢升为教授并担任新专业的牵头人。他的面孔生得十分好看，皮肤很白，金色的中长发在脸颊弯出一股优美的弧线，而接近一八五的身高以及内敛清冷的气质又完美地中和了这副容貌自带的甜美和阴柔。  
换句话说，Ricardo Leite这位颜值极高又年轻有为且素来不苟言笑的导师，只能令他感到难以名状的疏离甚至是貌似清淡却无时不在的震慑。一如此刻，Ricardo Leite的右手在门把手上起起落落，几番纠结后还是敲开了Andriy Shevchenko办公室的大门。

Andriy Shevchenko端坐于办公桌前，似乎对于Ricardo Leite的到访并不惊讶，整个房间只有他翻动文件时纸张刮擦而出的声响，他在耐心等待着他的学生先一步开口。  
“新型植物开发与应用”是他承接的第一项直接由学校下达的科研任务，学院也特别为此设置了植物资源开发与利用专业。至于Ricardo Leite和Alberto Gilardino，则是他今年晋升为教授后指导的第一届学生。作为一名上进而专注的科研工作者，Andriy Shevchenko不得不承认他之于项目本身的缘分和认同——  
四年前，二十四岁的他还在时任导师即现任院长Francesco Cetti教授的手下硕博连读。在一次野外植物考察中，他意外发现了一株花色十分罕见的蔷薇，于是将它采回温室精心养护。经过近四年的繁育，他终于获得了一批生长健壮、具有稳定性状的单瓣蔷薇新品种——香气清冽脱俗，金色花朵从暮春绵延绽放至初冬，绸缎般的五片花瓣荡漾着如水的光泽；更为难得的是，经初步动物试验证实它们的花瓣提取液具有促进细胞修复与再生的神奇功效。  
这一惊人发现也令M大高层喜出望外，他们不惜砸入金钱和人才，甚至新设了专业，以期能从这些迷人又神秘的蔷薇身上攫获令人容光焕发、青春永驻的金色秘钥，并对所有的生产流程进行标准化。至于这批金色蔷薇，则被Francesco Cetti教授命名为“朱文塔斯的金色酒滴”。朱文塔斯是古罗马神话中青春女神的名字，她拥有娇嫩的肌肤和不老的容颜，手持金色酒杯，将沸腾的金色酒滴斟向大地，所及之处，万物复苏，青春不朽。完成命名后，Francesco Cetti教授推荐了自己的爱徒即刚刚荣升为教授的Andriy Shevchenko接替他担任这一在不远的未来即能造福人类的科研项目的负责人。

身为“朱文塔斯的金色酒滴”的关键育种人，Andriy Shevchenko自然责无旁贷地接下了项目，他甚至开口向Francesco Cetti教授承诺自己完全可以亲力亲为，只是他的恩师笑着向他连连摆手，然后做出一个他当时颇为不解的噤声手势。  
几日后，当他接过Ricardo Leite和Alberto Gilardino两人的申请资料，方才理解Francesco Cetti教授当日动作的深意。这两名即将成为他首批学生的男孩，其实是被某位大人物硬性安排到他的手下，不过好在他们的履历都相当优秀，特别是那个名叫Ricardo Leite的男孩子，眉眼深邃动人就跟他的履历一样漂亮，只不过他用在申请表上的照片似乎......那张青涩面孔上赤裸裸的傲娇简直可以溢出来。  
下一刻，当他用食指滑过Ricardo Leite这张神情无比高冷的照片，一道闪电经大脑滚过，他像是忽然想起了什么，唇角的笑意立刻有如春风化水，眼神也变得温柔下来。自那以后，他开始给予Ricardo Leite额外的关注，哪怕这份关注目前仅小心翼翼地局限于一个看似多余的眼神、一抹清淡如水的微笑或是一句酝酿许久的搭话，不过这些似乎使他的另一名学生Alberto Gilardino或多或少地觉察到了，Andriy Shevchenko有时甚至能从他轻微质询的目光中细微地感知到。反倒是Ricardo Leite本人，似乎永远清明澄澈，他在实验台前的清晰条理就跟他在课堂上的专注认真那般寻常，直到今日这份寻常终于被打破——Ricardo Leite和他的同伴Alberto Gilardino在连续熬了几个通宵后遭遇了试验结果不显著以及试验材料被浪费的第一道挫败。

“Shevchenko教授，我们近期的试验数据均未达到显著差异。”Ricardo Leite斟酌着措辞，从笔记本电脑中调出数据表格推至Andriy Shevchenko面前，后者的指尖灵活地在触控板上滑动了一阵，却不见面孔上的一丝波澜。  
停顿了许久，这位金色头发的年轻教授眸光一闪：“我们需要换一种思路。这样吧，明后天试验暂停，你们需要抽出时间多加思考，下周一的Seminar上我们再碰一碰各自的想法。时间很晚了，你们早点回去休息。”Ricardo Leite迟疑着收回了电脑，但是却没有离开的意思，Andriy Shevchenko意会到了他的欲言又止，于是在嘴角牵起一抹带着抚慰含义的笑容：“怎么了，Ricardo？”  
Ricardo Leite无意识地探出修长的手指触了触鼻尖：“Shevchenko教授，也许我真的无法理解你对于这个项目的情结。于我而言，我还无法做到全身心的投入，因为这些乏味的操作以及枯燥的数据依然令我满身抵触、心烦意乱。我真的不确定我这份欠佳的心态是否会直接导致试验的失利，并一遍遍地陷入恶性循环。说到这里，Shevchenko教授，我相信你翻过我的履历，想必也对我改换专业的原因心里有数。我想既然事已至此，还不如索性早早将自己混乱不安的情绪于明面铺开。毕竟，Shevchenko教授，连你也无法否认吧，这一点也是潜在的deal breaker。”  
他的导师抬起眼，冰封般的深褐色眼睛里开始有了解冻的迹象：“Ricardo，不知道你有没有想过，也许你并不需要同我一样对这个项目的缘起感同身受？如果这是一场海上的旅途，既然你已登船，那么你注定要与船上的其他同伴驶向目的地所在的远方。只是，你真的无需拘泥于暂且缥缈无期的远方，你还可以触摸浪花、看海鸟捕食、引海豚出水，总有新鲜的意趣等待你去发现和感知。如果你不介意，我可以亲自带你走进去，就拿‘朱文塔斯的金色酒滴’来说，它们本身就是一种令人着迷的植物......欸，我怎么记得，几年前你对植物还是挺感兴趣的？”  
Ricardo Leite那双深黑色的眼眸放佛沉入了水中，眼色幽深，似乎有什么情绪在其中游弋，只是他一开口又是一副全优学生的乖巧语气：“谢谢你，我都记住了。不过Shevchenko教授，你说的最后一句话我真的一点都记不起来了。”

等Ricardo Leite把门带好，Andriy Shevchenko终于舒出了一串长长的气音，他先得承认这一点，Ricardo Leite的忘性令他感到沮丧和受伤。这般想着，他不知不觉又从右手边的抽屉里取出一叠纸质论文，而这叠论文的封面赫然署着Ricardo Leite的姓名。  
两年前，作为Francesco Cetti教授的课程助理，他带过一次Ricardo Leite所在班级的野外植物考察选修课，并批阅了全班的结课作业，其中一份逻辑清晰、字迹清隽、装帧精美的课程论文抓取了他的注意，在毫不吝惜地给了这份论文最高分后，他特意留意了署在封面的姓名“Ricardo Leite”，这才跟他唯一一次代课的印象对上号，就是那个在一众人群中高挑玉立、眉目如画的男孩子，听课细致，勤做笔记，并且会提出让他稍作思索后才能回答的问题，只是当时Ricardo Leite的身旁跟着一个看起来娇滴滴的女孩子（也许是女朋友？）缠着他的手臂问东问西。  
课程结束后，他独独保留了这份纸质论文并时不时翻出重温，似乎每当指尖掠过纸面便可沾得一丝Ricardo Leite独有的清澈气息。正如今日，当他用指腹抚过手写姓名的墨迹，一直跳动的心脏遭遇了一阵接一阵的轻微酥麻，一如他不受控制的嘴角，再度微微上扬。

**Author's Note:**

> 主要人物有Ricky、Andriy、Gila。  
纯属虚构，请勿与现实对号入座。  
可以粗暴地理解为披着科研外皮的小情小爱？  
如果能唤起其他的什么感想那就更好了？  
这次不想太啰嗦，所以节奏会加快。


End file.
